Call centers are used to provide, among other services, customer support, technical support, and product/service ordering services to callers. A call center may receive on the order of hundreds of millions of calls per year and employ thousands of customer service representatives (CSR). To provide quality services to callers, a call center must be capable of protecting the personal information of its customers and providing proper training to its CSRs.